the_wars_to_comefandomcom-20200214-history
2-The Prince Of Winterflard
'THE WARS TO COME '''Season 1 Episode 2 “The Prince of Winterflard” 11.11. 15. 1. FADE IN: EXT. – THE YAGOH WEDDING STEPS – DAY (D2) 1 JOHN and ALESHA are walking down the stairs. They are very happy and are in their Wedding Costumes. KATELYN and PETER are watching them and are very happy. RIHANNA(20) and EMILIAH(20), ALESHA’s sisters are watching too. They are half-happy and half-jealous. RIHANNA When are we going to find our men? UNKNOWN MAN(KAYDEN) They’re right behind you, beautiful. There are two unknown men…or not so unknown. They are JOHN’s brothers. The first brother is KAYDEN(25) and the other brother is JEREMY(25). KAYDEN takes RIHANNA’s hand and kisses it. KAYDEN(CONT’D) Kayden Aamori, my grace. RIHANNA smiles. RIHANNA Rihanna Quinton. KAYDEN takes RIHANNA. KAYDEN Let’s go somewhere else, it’s too loud here. We’re gonna have so much fun together. RIHANNA and KAYDEN exit the wedding. JEREMY and EMILIAH smile at each other. After a minute, they do the same. The pop starts speaking. THE POP We are here to celebrate this day and night for the wedding… '''THE WARS TO COME '''Season 1 Episode 2 “The Prince of Winterflard” 11.11. 15. 2. ALESHA and JOHN look at each other. THE POP(CONT’D) Of John Aamori, third of his name… The citizens clap and scream from happiness. THE POP(CONT’D) And Alesha Quinton soon to be Aamori, first of her name, daughter of the woman survivor Katelyn Quinton. The citizens clap and scream from happiness again. THE POP(CONT’D) You, John Aamori, do you accept Alesha Quinton-Aamori as your legal wife, until death spilts you apart? JOHN smiles at ALESHA. JOHN Yes, I do. The citizens scream and clap. THE POP You, Alesha Quinton, soon to be Aamori, daughter of the woman survivor Katelyn Quinton…do you accept John Aamori as your legal husband, until death splits you apart? ALESHA is shaking. ALESHA Yes, I do. The citizens continue screaming and clapping. THE POP does Yagonian ritual. '''THE WARS TO COME '''Season 1 Episode 2 “The Prince of Winterflard” 11.11. 15. 3. THE POP Du kan kyssa din fru nu. (You can kiss your wife now). CITIZEN Sorakan untuk ratu dan raja! (Cheers for the queen and the king!) All the citizens scream and continue clapping. ALESHA I love you. JOHN I love you too. They finally kiss at their wedding. CUT TO: JOHN and ALESHA are dancing, then they kiss. The citizens continue shouting. CUT TO: Everyone is sitting on many tables and they are eating a cake. CUT TO: The women are dancing on the tables. The men are thirsty for their bodies and want sex. Later, one of the men jumps on the table too and starts kissing one of the women. CUT TO: KATELYN is running around the Wedding Place and PETER is following her. PETER Your grace, slow down. KATELYN finally realizes who is talking to her and slows down. KATELYN Hello? '''THE WARS TO COME '''Season 1 Episode 2 “The Prince of Winterflard” 11.11. 15. 4. KATELYN turns around to PETER. KATELYN(CONT’D) What’s the matter? PETER smiles. PETER I have a great idea. KATELYN Let me hear it. PETER My sons can marry your two daughters. KATELYN smiles, but fake-ish. KATELYN That’s a great idea, but… I think Rihanna has found her prince, Kayden Aamori. PETER That’s nice, but what about your other daughter? KATELYN She likes Jeremy Aamori. The two families-Quinton and Aamori are going to unite. Together. PETER Nice. I guess we’re just going to be friends. I have to go. See you later. PETER continues walking and leaves KATELYN alone. KATELYN (to herself) Holy crap… '''THE WARS TO COME '''Season 1 Episode 2 “The Prince of Winterflard” 11.11. 15. 5. FADE IN: EXT. – THE YAGOH DAWN, ON A LITTLE MOUNTAIN – DAY (D2) KAYDEN and RIHANNA are laying on the grass. They hug each other and watch the dawn. RIHANNA It all happened so fast… I love it. RIHANNA kisses KAYDEN. KAYDEN One day, we will run away from this city. RIHANNA Is that what you want? Because if you want it, I’m in. KAYDEN smiles. KAYDEN It won’t be that easy. RIHANNA stands up and sits on KAYDEN. RIHANNA But I want something else… She starts kissing him, then takes off her clothes. INT. – THE YAGOH KINGDOM – DAY (D2) JEREMY and EMILIAH open the door and enter JEREMY’s house. They take off their clothes and lay on the bed. JEREMY I love you. EMILIAH I love you too. They continue kissing. '''THE WARS TO COME '''Season 1 Episode 2 “The Prince of Winterflard” 11.11. 15. 6. FADE IN: INT. – THE MOATIN PYRAMID – DAY (D3) On the lowest floor, there are more than ten chairs. JENNA and GROVES are sitting on their thrones in the middle of the pyramid. SCARLET and JULIEN are sitting on the right of the pyramid. There are some normal citizens there, but only elite ones. They are all smiling. After ten seconds, JENNA stands up and goes up the stairs, so she can announce something. JENNA People of Moatin… We’re here to celebrate this beautiful, sunny day by crowning our newest and only prince and princess of Moatin. Their names are… Julien Remmington, the second of his name, prince of Moatin and son of the king of Moatin – Groves Remmington and the queen of Moatin – me, Jenna Remmington. The citizens and slaves of Moatin clap for their new prince. JENNA(CONT’D) And Scarlet Remmington, first of her name, the princess of Moatin, the daughter of the King of Moatin and the Queen of Moatin. The citizens clap again. GROVES Do the prince and the princess have anything to say? SCARLET and JULIEN just smile. They don’t say a word and JENNA gets the hint. '''THE WARS TO COME '''Season 1 Episode 2 “The Prince of Winterflard” 11.11. 15. 8. JENNA smiles too. JENNA Then, let’s move to the cake! JULIEN Yes, the cake! SCARLET is sitting to an old man. This man is her grandfather, EDDIE REMMINGTON(53). SCARLET turns to him. SCARLET Grandfather, are you happy? EDDIE looks like he’s deep in his thoughts. EDDIE Yes, yes, I’m alright. But still, how are you going to prove me that you are the people that should be the prince and princess of Moatin? SCARLET looks surprised. SCARLET But… We are the Remmingtons. We deserve it-- EDDIE That’s not how it works, my girl. Lyanna Remmington was your great-grandmother and my mother. Do you know how she died? SCARLET H-how? EDDIE The citizens impaled her. SCARLET Oh my god. '''THE WARS TO COME '''Season 1 Episode 2 “The Prince of Winterflard” 11.11. 15. 9. EDDIE Here’s another secret. SCARLET What is it? EDDIE The girl you thought was your grandmother, Joanna Remmington, wasn’t officially a Remmington. SCARLET What are you talking about? EDDIE I married her. It happened. That’s all. SCARLET Oh my god… JENNA is serving the pie. JULIEN pours more whiskey to him and GROVES, then sits there and watches three strippers come and start dancing on the table. GROVES puts his hands behind his head. GROVES Oh, that’s the life. JENNA goes to SCARLET and EDDIE. JENNA Are you guys having fun? It’s very nice to meet you, Lord Remmington. She smiles. EDDIE Very nice to meet you too, Jenna. JENNA Scarlet, my dear princess, are you having fun? '''THE WARS TO COME '''Season 1 Episode 2 “The Prince of Winterflard” 11.11. 15. 10. SCARLET smiles. SCARLET Yes mom, I’m okay. I’m learning about our backstory. I think I do deserve to know about that. JENNA gives him the “no” look. EDDIE shoulnd’t tell SCARLET that much, but he just smiles. EDDIE Scarlet, let’s go somewhere else. SCARLET Why? EDDIE stands up and takes SCARLET’s hand. EDDIE I have a gift to you. SCARLET That’s…great, grandfather. EDDIE Let’s go now. EDDIE smiles. SCARLET stands up too. JENNA I’m glad, Scarlet, you’ll learn something different than our backstory. That’s something…not very good. SCARLET smiles too, a little confused. SCARLET Uhm…sure…but…I don’t know why. JENNA Just go. SCARLET Sure. '''THE WARS TO COME '''Season 1 Episode 2 “The Prince of Winterflard” 11.11. 15. 11. CUT TO: GROVES and JULIEN are drinking wine and discussing the girls. GROVES When are you getting’ married, son? JULIEN Please, I have to find the right girl. GROVES finishes his wine. GROVES Don’t act like the king, act like the prince - screw five girls if you want. CUT TO: SCARLET and EDDIE exit the Pyramid room and get into the Pyramid terrace. EDDIE Scarlet… SCARLET Yes, grandfather? EDDIE takes out a necklace. It’s very beautiful and gives it to SCARLET. EDDIE I want you to take your grandmother’s necklace. SCARLET takes it and looks at it. She is almost in tears. SCARLET It’s beautiful… SCARLET looks at EDDIE. SCARLET Very beautiful… FADE OUT '''THE WARS TO COME '''Season 1 Episode 2 “The Prince of Winterflard” 11.11. 15. 12. FADE IN: EXT. – THE SNOWING FIELD – DAY (D3) KAYLE and RONALD are watching their criminals and traitors lying there, screaming in pain. KAYLE looks at RONALD. KAYLE What should we do now? RONALD watches them. RONALD Do you know anything about Leona Ainsworth? No one says a thing. RONALD(CONT’D) Let’s put them in the dungeon. We’ll give them food only so they can live a long life, so they can suffer over fifty years, they will drink water from the floor and they will be butt-naked and cold for the rest of their lives. There are slaves that help RONALD to take the criminals and put them in the dungeon. After a second, RONALD and KAYLE see a girl walking down the snowing stairs. That’s…LEONA AINSWORTH(17). KAYLE What is this…Is this… RONALD Yes, baby…It’s her… LEONA turns around. LEONA Mother… She starts walking to KAYLE and RONALD. '''THE WARS TO COME '''Season 1 Episode 2 “The Prince of Winterflard” 11.11. 15. 13. She finally reaches them. KAYLE touches LEONA. KAYLE I… RONALD We… KAYLE We really missed you, honey. RONALD How was the trip, snowflake? LEONA We…We almost got murdered, but I’m okay now. KAYLE Do those traitor criminals have something to do with you and the Akadenna massacre? LEONA Nothing, mother. You don’t have to worry. But they had something to do with my prince. KAYLE What are you talking about? LEONA The prince of Winterflard. I’m married to Soloman, the prince. KAYLE When did all this happen? LEONA After we went to Akadenna, we lived happily there, but after the massacre there, we moved in the mountains of Winterflard. There, we married. Christiano is Soloman’s best friend. '''THE WARS TO COME '''Season 1 Episode 2 “The Prince of Winterflard” 11.11. 15. 14. RONALD He’s gotta prove himself in frontta me then. LEONA Oh, stop it, dad! They are both awesome and will arrive very soon. A car, designed specially for Winterflard, stops. Two men get out of the car. They are SOLOMAN(23) and CHRISTIANO(20). They reach LEONA, KAYLE and RONALD. They are both handsome, young men. They arrive. Some boys stop CHRISTIANO, so he switches his direction, but SOLOMAN continues, so he can reach RONALD, KAYLE and LEONA. He’s finally in front of them. He kisses LEONA, then kneels. After a moment, he looks at them, still kneeling. SOLOMAN Your grace… EXT. – THE CLIRE MANSION’S YARD – DAY AARON, CANDICE, AHRI, MAYSIE and BILL are outside. They are all in official clothes, so they can meet their relatives – MYLER,16, and JANEL,15, CLIRE. Their garden is beautiful. They’re outside and are talking. MAYSIE How long do we have to wait? CANDICE touches MAYSIE and asks her to stop complaining. CANDICE Please, be patient, honey. They’re almost here. Suddenly, two people arrive. A boy and a girl. Their names are MYLER CLIRE, 16, and JANEL CLIRE, 15. MYLER is a boy with medium long black hair with straight bangs. JANEL has brown hair and black eyes. They are both very beautiful. '''THE WARS TO COME '''Season 1 Episode 2 “The Prince of Winterflard” 11.11. 15. 15. MYLER is a dark person. Not a dark color, but dark past. He’s mysterious and can’t look at his family. JANEL is way more happy and she is shining. She’s prepared to see her family. They both arrive. JANEL hugs her mother and then her brother and sisters. MYLER shakes hand with his father. CANDICE Janel, Myler, so glad to see you here! Where have you been all the time? JANEL smiles. JANEL Let’s get in the house, oh, I’m so excited to see if it’s different! They start walking. CANDICE Let’s get in our hose. Come on, children. INT. – THE CLIRE MANSION’S KITCHEN – DAY AARON, AHRI, MAYSIE, BILL, MYLER and JANEL CLIRE are sitting around their big table. They have an empty dish and an empty cup. It’s quiet. No one speaks a word. It’s awkward, because AHRI, MAYSIE and BILL are little. They will probably screw up some things if they say something. AARON doesn’t say a word too, but that’s not because he’s little. He’s the biggest person in House Clire. Biggest is different than oldest. He’s looking at the table. He doesn’t really want to look at his children. He’s thinking about something, but he doesn’t tell what he’s thinking about. JANEL is happy, because she still doesn’t realize what’s going on. AHRI is next to JANEL and JANEL turns around to AHRI. JANEL (whispering) Why are we so quiet? '''THE WARS TO COME '''Season 1 Episode 2 “The Prince of Winterflard” 11.11. 15. 16. AHRI rolls her eyes. She looks tired of JANEL’s happiness and nonsense. AHRI (whispering) Just stay quiet, okay? You should be. JANEL’s smile disappears from her face. JANEL now looks like her father, looking at the table. Suddenly, CANDICE appears again. She’s bringing wine. She starts circling around the table, just so she can pour some wine into MYLER’s, JANEL’s, AHRI’s and AARON’s cups. It’s MAYSIE’s cup now. MAYSIE What about me? CANDICE touches MAYSIE’s head. CANDICE Juice coming for the children. MAYSIE hits her hand in the table. Everyone turns around to her. MAYSIE I’m not a child, I’m a soldier! CANDICE smiles. CANDICE No, sweethea— AARON interrupts CANDICE. AARON Let her be what she wants to. CANDICE rolls her eyes too. She goes to a different room, so she can find the juice for her children. '''THE WARS TO COME '''Season 1 Episode 2 “The Prince of Winterflard” 11.11. 15. 17. Silence again. Silence, until CANDICE enters the room again. CANDICE this time circles the table just to pour juice into MAYSIE’s and BILL’s cups. The dinner is ready too. She brings a big dish of chicken and salad into it. Everyone has his fork and grabs a part of the chicken and the salad. They start eating. CANDICE tries to break the silence. CANDICE So, where have you been all the time? MYLER doesn’t look at his mother, but answers her. MYLER I think the more important question is who were you looking for all that time. CANDICE looks surprised. CANDICE Fine then. She smiles. CANDICE Who were you looking for? MYLER smiles, but ironically. MYLER Riven. Riven Clire. JANEL What? No, I didn’t. I was just working in the West of Decport Sea. I had the chance to meet Mercedes and Lucien Livingstone, mom! That’s great, right? MAYSIE Uhm, idiot, they are in the East of Decport Sea. AARON Maysie! '''THE WARS TO COME '''Season 1 Episode 2 “The Prince of Winterflard” 11.11. 15. 18. MAYSIE What? I’m telling the tru— MYLER interrupts her. MYLER When is Riven coming back, mom? CANDICE makes that “Stop it!” face to MYLER. She looks frustrated, because she and MYLER know that this is inappropriate theme for them. RIVEN is an exile, a child that’s split from her family when she was very young. She’s nowhere to be found. Aaron “stabs” the table with his knife. AARON Never. Everyone jumps, because they’re scared. AARON is very annoyed. AAARON Riven is never coming back. MYLER, even though he is a boy, makes the biggest bitch face a person can imagine. '''THE WARS TO COME '''Season 1 Episode 2 “The Prince of Winterflard” 11.11. 15. 19. INT. – THE SNOWY CORRIDOR – DAY It’s snowing. Snowing and raining. RONALD, KAYLE, LEONA and SOLOMAN are walking in the corridor. That’s a special corridor, it’s one of the highest places in Winterflard. It’s located on the Snow Castle of Winterflard. They’re talking about Winterflard. RONALD(O.S.) Winterflard is one of the oldest kingdoms in the history of The North. RONALD It’s building has been created by the Ainsworths more than twenty years ago. The Ainsworths have never ''ever fell down. 'THE WARS TO COME '''Season 1 Episode 2 “The Prince of Winterflard” 11.11. 15. 20. RONALD(CONT’D) They’ve been the rulers of this place forever. That’s what a great house we are. They keep walking. KAYLE I bet we’re the greatest house of the Earth. SOLOMAN Oh, I’m sure you are. It’s a honor for me to share a hour with you, your grace. RONALD Oh, and I’m sure it is. Now, you have to prove yourself to me and your queen. SOLOMAN What do you mean, your grace? RONALD To prove you’re the real prince of Winterflard. SOLOMAN How can I do that, your grace? KAYLE I don’t have a problem with it. It’s your king that wants you to fight like the poorest slave. RONALD hits one of the windows while walking. RONALD Shut up, woman! SOLOMAN Your grace, May I ask again? How do I have to prove myself? I’ll do anything for the love of my life, Leona. '''THE WARS TO COME '''Season 1 Episode 2 “The Prince of Winterflard” 11.11. 15. 21. RONALD stops. After a moment, they stop too. RONALD The fuckers that betrayed our kingdom should have a trial. Because, I believe, everyone should have a chance to be free. SOLOMAN kneels to his king. SOLOMAN Anything, your grace. Suddenly, a part of the Winterflard army appears. RONALD (screaming) Now, take him! The army chains up SOLOMAN and takes him. LEONA immediately “jumps”. LEONA No, father, no! What are you doing right now? No, please! I’m gonna leave! RONALD smiles like a true devil. INT. – SOLOMAN’S CELL – NIGHT SOLOMAN is sitting on the bench in his cell. He’s looking at the ground. He can’t look at anything else. He’s humming a song, but he doesn’t really do anything else. Darkness. Just Darkness. Suddenly, LEONA appears. She’s crying, but slowly walks to him. She sits next to him. She hugs him, then he hugs her too. He lies on the bench, because there isn’t a bed. She follows him, she’s sad. Her head’s on his chest. SOLOMAN Don’t worry…It’s all going to be fine. '''THE WARS TO COME '''Season 1 Episode 2 “The Prince of Winterflard” 11.11. 15. 22. She continues crying, because he’s in the Winterflard prison. LEONA I really hope so. If not, then I’m going to kill my father. He hugs her harder. SOLOMAN Don’t…Just…whatever happens, please, remember that I’ll be right next to you. '''THE WARS TO COME '''Season 1 Episode 2 “The Prince of Winterflard” 11.11. 15. 23. EXT. – MOUNTAIN – ZHAUCVER – DAY KAYLEB is sleeping. CEN, BEN and DAN are sleeping too. The sun’s up now. KAYLEB wakes up slowly, but he manages to get his knife. KAYLEB Sweet Jesus, where are we… He suddenly finds out that the entire place is snowy. He doesn’t know where he is, but it looks…different than yesterday. That’s because the entire place is full of snow, there’s no mountain anymore, just snow. Anywhere he steps – snow, snow, snow, He figures it out that he can’t escape now. He runs to his friends, so he can wake them up. KAYLEB(CONT’D) Wake up, friends! Wake up! DAN wakes up. DAN What’s up? KAYLEB (screaming) Wake up! Wake up! DAN stands up. CEN and BEN wake up. '''THE WARS TO COME '''Season 1 Episode 2 “The Prince of Winterflard” 11.11. 15. 24. CEN Uhm, Kayleb, what’s wrong with this place? Where are we? BEN I guess it’s the same place, idiot. Just…too much snow. KAYLEB Don’t call him idiot. BEN slowly walks to KAYLEB. BEN Or what? KAYLEB, without a second thought, stabs BEN with his knife. KAYLEB Or that. BEN is lying on the ground now. Dead. CEN Thank you...Just... Everyone’s very surprised. KAYLEB There’s no time to waste. We have to find a way. CEN and DAN follow KAYLEB, but they are very scared. EXT. – THE AKADENNA PLAYGROUND – DAY Even though polluted, the playground is still open. FEERAH is playing with her new friend – PAWELL(15). They are running and trying to get faster to the slide, that’s painted with blood. FEERAH and PAWELL don’t care, because, FEERAH is the king’s daughter and PAWELL is the king’s daughter friend. FEERAH’s first on the slide. She’s already sliding down. When she finishes her slide, she can’t move, because she’s stuck between dead bodies. That’s gross, but she dealt with it, because it happens too often to her. '''THE WARS TO COME '''Season 1 Episode 2 “The Prince of Winterflard” 11.11. 15. 25. PAWELL is next on line of the slide. He slides, and lands right next to FEERAH. He’s behind her, very close to her. PAWELL Gotcha! Haha! FEERAH turns around and smiles at him. PAWELL smiles at her too. After a short amount of time, the things just happen. They kiss. FEERAH Wow…you’re a great…kisser… He holds her, but she tries to push him away. FEERAH(CONT’D) We can’t, my father may see us! EXT. – THE AKADENNA PLAYGROUND’S BUSHES – DAY FABIEN is watching them, hidden in the bushes. He’s not really happy about that. FABIEN (to himself) I already did, Feerah. He has that evil face right now. EXT. – THE AKADENNA PLAYGROUND – DAY PAWELL holds FEERAH harder. He looks at her. PAWELL You have nothing to be afraid of, as long as I’m with you. FEERAH stands up. FEERAH I won’t, but you might be afraid that you won’t catch me! Haha! '''THE WARS TO COME '''Season 1 Episode 2 “The Prince of Winterflard” 11.11. 15. ' '26. FEERAH laughs and starts running. PAWELL laughs too, then stands up from that children slide and starts running after FEERAH. FABIEN still watches them from the bush. Since they keep running, FABIEN tries to stop them and comes out of the bush. FABIEN I’m glad you kids are having fun. FEERAH rolls her eyes. Then smiles. FEERAH Oh, come on, dad, we’re not kids. We just came here so...We can feel like kids. FABIEN gives her that “I understand” look. FABIEN Pawell, may I talk to you, please? PAWELL Uh, sure. Let’s go. FEERAH looks a bit surprised that PAWELL doesn’t say “your grace” or kneel to the king. She wonders why, then starts laughing and sits on a bench, while waiting for PAWELL and FABIEN. EXT. – IN THE BUSHES OF THE AKADENNA PLAYGROUND – DAY FABIEN and PAWELL walk, then stop in the bushes. PAWELL is in front of FABIEN, but he turns around to face him. FABIEN I’m glad you’re enjoying this. PAWELL We both know, you won’t say a thing like that. FABIEN laughs. '''THE WARS TO COME '''Season 1 Episode 2 “The Prince of Winterflard” 11.11. 15. 27. FABIEN Why would you think that? PAWELL Because we’re playing in a yard full of corpses. We step on them and touch them when we slide down the slides. FABIEN gets really angry. FABIEN (shouting at PAWELL) This isn’t even the problem! PAWELL Then what is it, ''dad? Do you have another children? Wow. What a surprise. I’m an only child. Now, please, let me enjoy the moments with my new girlfriend. PAWELL walks back to FEERAH. FABIEN is left alone in the bushes. He looks really worried. THE END OF EPISODE TWO